You Don't Have to Climb the Balcony
by Monica121
Summary: Coach Bolton didn't seem too happy with Troy or Gabriela the first time they met. Gabriela is nervous to meet him again, this time when Troy invites her over to his house for dinner to meet his parents. Is Coach Bolton willing to give her a chance?


Disclaimer- I am not affiliated with the Disney Channel, or the actors in any way. I do have a gigantic crush on Zac Efron, but that is a different story.

High School Musical Coach Bolton didn't seem too happy with Troy or Gabriela the first time they first met. When they meet again, when Troy invites her to his house to meet his parents, will Troy's dad be a little more polite and accepting? Or are Gabriela's worries justified?

For any of my Harry Potter fans who are reading this, I'm working on updates to all of my stories. High School has got me so busy, and I just don't have as much time to write as I would like. On top of that, I got a new computer, and all the saved chapters of Someday We'll Know that I had were deleted. I'm trying to rewrite it as close as possible to the original, so if any of you have any reminders for me, I welcome them!

Enjoy this fic on my new obsession, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!

- - -

"Troy, I can't."

"Gabriela, it's just my parents."

"Troy, your dad hates me."

"No he doesn't. He was mad at me, and he took it out on you."

This was the conversation Gabriela Montez and her boyfriend of two weeks, Troy Bolton, were having. They officially started dating the day after the Grand Wildcat Victory, as it was now known. On that day, Gabriela's team had won the scholastic decathlon, Troy's basketball team had gotten the championship, and together, Troy and Gabriela had gotten the leads in their school musical.

There had been a party at the school the next night that was officially for the basketball team, but unofficially for all the great victories of the day before.

Troy had been so nervous Saturday morning. He had tried to kiss Gabriela the night before, but every time he did, he was interrupted. He hadn't even gotten the chance to kiss her, let alone ask him to be his girlfriend.

- - -

He had been originally planning on asking her the night he climbed up her balcony, but he had decided against it for one reason and one reason only; if she said no, it would have completely ruined his chance at forgiveness.

He walked over to Gabriela's house at about 12:15. He hadn't been able to eat anything at all. What if she said no?

He got to her house, and knocked on the door. Mrs. Montez was the one who answered.

"Troy," She said with a big smile on her face. "How nice to see you again."

Troy smiled. "Nice to see you too Mrs. Montez."

Mrs. Montez opened the door more, and stepped aside. "Come on in," she said smiling. "That way you don't have to climb up Gabi's balcony."

Troy blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that Mrs. Montez."

She just laughed. "Gabi!" She called up the stairs, "Troy's here!"

"I'll be down in a second mamí!" Gabriela called back.

Well, I'm glad Gabi made a friend here. She was so worried. But from what she said, you two met on the trip; didn't you?"

"That's right, m'am."

"Well," Mrs. Montez smiling, "I don't know what happened, but I'm glad it did. Gabi's always been too shy to do anything like she did last night."

Troy just blushed. "I really didn't do—"

Just then, Gabriela came bounding down the stairs.

"Troy!" She said, with a smile on her face resembling the one her mother had had when Mrs. Montez first answered the door. The nerves Troy had forgotten while talking to Mrs. Montez returned.

"Hi Gabriela," Troy smiled. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Gabriela said smiling. "If that's alright with you, mamí,"

"Of course, mija."

So, with that, Troy and Gabriela made their way out of her house. They had been walking in silence for a few minutes, when Gabriela decided to say something.

"So," she said shyly.

"So," Troy said.

"Sooo," Gabriela grinned.

"Soooooo," Troy laughed.

"Are we just going to do this all day?"

Troy's face got a kind of seriously look on it. "Well, there was something I wanted to ask you…"

"Go ahead,"

"I was wondering, I completely understand if you don't want to and everything, because we're friends and all, but I just thought that you know, maybe, because of everything that was going on and all that—"

"Troy," Gabriela said quietly, "You're rambling."

"Oh, right sorry," Troy smiled. "Well, I was wondering…" He took a deep breath. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Gabriela grinned timidly. "I thought you'd never ask."

And that was when, with the biggest weight having been lifted off his shoulders, and the biggest smile on his face, he leaned in, pulling Gabriela towards him, and kissed her. The kiss couldn't have last more than a few seconds, but it meant everything the world to Troy. He now knew that she felt the same way he did.

- - -

That was two weeks ago. Everything was so great from then on. Troy often went over to Gabi's house for dinner. His mom joked that he had become the disappearing boy—she barely ever saw him any more.

So that's why Troy's mom, Mrs. Bolton, had decided it was time for her to meet this Gabriela girl that her son was crazy for.

Mrs. Bolton knew that the girl must be something special. Troy had never had a really serious girlfriend, and now, even if it had only been for two weeks, Troy was completely dedicated. Every day, it was school, then play rehearsal, then he would hang out either at Gabriela's house, or with his friends (usually Gabriela and her friends would be with them too), and then he would come home, do his homework, play a little basketball in their driveway, shower, and go to sleep. That was his routine. Obviously, there were little variations here and there, but that was his basic day.

Mrs. Bolton decided that if she wanted to see her son more, there was one thing she could do; she could get him to spend more time at the house. She knew that he would only do that if his girlfriend was with him. So Elizabeth Bolton decided that she would invite the girl her son was head over heels for to dinner.

And that was where the trouble started.

"Hey Gabi," Troy said into the phone as soon as his girlfriend picked up.

"Hey Troy," Gabriela said. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I should be doing my homework, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get it done if I didn't talk to you first."

"Troy, you just left my house less than an hour ago!" Gabriela said laughing.

"I know, and I already miss you like crazy."

Gabriela grinned at that. No one had ever made her feel as special as Troy did.

"Now, we need to do something about that. You can't just be thinking about me all the time. Chad is going to get jealous," Gabriela grinned to herself. It was a little joke she and Troy had.

"Eh, he has Taylor now anyway." It was true; Taylor and Chad had been quite the (dys)functional couple since the Grand Wildcat Victory. They were so funny together. They were made for each other, because they always managed to challenge one another. They were as good a match as Troy and Gabi were.

"So what's up?" Gabriela asked.

"Well…" Troy said, "My mom wants you to come to dinner tomorrow night."

"Troy, I can't…"

"Gabriela, it's just my parents."

"Troy, you're dad hates me."

"No he doesn't. He was mad at me, and he took it out on you. Which I'm sorry for by the way. I don't know if I ever told you that. I'm sorry about the way he acted. We got into a big fight about it after you left the gym."

"Troy, I really don't know…"

"Gabi, I go to your house all the time! It's really no big deal."

"But Troy, your dad…"

"If my dad doesn't like it, not saying that he doesn't, he can deal with it. My mom really wants to meet you."

Gabriela sighed. She knew that Troy had done so much for her, and had been so good to her. But what if his dad still didn't like her? What if his dad made them break up? She would never be able to handle it. But if she didn't go… Troy may decide she wasn't worth it, and break up with her. Not that Troy would ever do that, but Gabriela was always worried that she wasn't good enough for him.

"Troy… I guess… I guess I'll go…"

"Oh, Gabriela, I'm so glad! My mom is going to love you. And my dad too, once he gets to know you."

Gabriela just sighed. "I guess you should go finish your homework."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Troy said. There was something more he wanted to say, but he didn't want to do it over the phone.

"Okay, you too. Bye." Gabriela waited for the click of the phone, but it didn't come.

"Are you waiting for me to hang up first?" Troy grinned into the phone.

"Of course not!" Gabriela said incrudiously.

"Oh, I think you are," Troy said smirking.

"Well, _you _must have been waiting for _me _to hang up first, if you waited."

"Well…." Troy laughed. "I guess you caught me there."

"Go finish your homework mister. I will see you tomorrow. We'll hang up on the count of three."

"Aww, fine." Troy said childishly. He didn't want to hang up, but he knew he needed to finish his homework.

"One…" Gabriela started.

"Two…" Troy said.

"THREE!" They both yelled laughing. At the same time, there were identical 'clicks' on both lines.

- - -

"Jack, can I talk to you for a second?" Elizabeth asked her husband as she walked into his study.

"Sure hon, what's up?"

"Jack, Troy's girlfriend is going to be coming to dinner tomorrow. I don't know exactly why, but for whatever reason Troy really didn't want to bring her around the house. Do you know anything about this?"

Jack Bolton frowned guiltily. "I might…"

"Oh, Jack, what did you do?"

- - -

"Mamí, I'm so nervous," Gabriela said the next night. At school she had been very nervous, and Troy could tell. She was slightly on edge. She had a hard time concentrating a practice, and she seemed very distracted. Troy knew she was nervous.

"Gabi, they'll love you. And if they don't, something is wrong with that mija. You're perfect."

Gabriela smiled uncertainly. "I hope so mamí, I really do."

"You'll do fine, Gabriela, stop worrying."

"I'll try mom, I really will." She gave her mother a half smile.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "That must be Troy," Gabriela said.

Gabriela went and answered the door, but not before grabbing a light sweater.

"Gabriela," Troy smiled when she answered the door. "You look beautiful." Gabriela blushed, but only blushed harder when Troy pulled a single red rose out from behind him and gave it to her. "For you."

"Thank you," Gabriela gave him a shy smile. Troy then held his arm out to her.

"Shall we?"

Gabriela took his arm. "Sure," She said shyly. "Bye mamí," She called behind her. "I'll call if we'll be later than midnight!"

"Bye mija! I love you!" Mrs. Montez yelled down the stairs.

As it was a Friday night, Gabriela knew there was a good chance her and Troy would do something after going to dinner at his house, so she made sure her mom knew she we be a little late.

Troy escorted Gabriela to his car, and opened the door for her, on the passengers side.

"Why thank you," Gabi smiled.

"Anything for you."

Gabriela blushed, hoping in the dark he wouldn't be able to see her turn red for the millionth time since they started dating.

After a few minutes, they had reached Troy's house. Gabriela had passed it with him, but she had never been inside.

"Let's go," Troy smiled. He got out, walked over to her door, and held out his hand for Gabriela. She took it nervously.

"Troy, I don't know if I can do this…"

Troy just smiled. "If you don't want to go in, we don't have to."

Troy was always so good to her. Gabriela knew she couldn't just not go in. "Let's go," she breathed.

Troy held her and leaned towards her. He gave her a slow kiss on the lips and then whispered into her hair, "You can do this. Like Kindergarten."

Gabriela smiled at that. Troy took her hand, and led her through the front door.

"Mom, we're here!" He yelled.

Mrs. Bolton appeared from a room that Gabriela assumed was the kitchen.

Mrs. Bolton wiped her hand on her apron, and held it out to the younger girl.

"I'm Mrs. Bolton. It's a pleasure to meet you; I've already heard so much about you from Troy."

Gabriela smiled meekly. "Likewise Mrs. Bolton. Your house is beautiful," Gabriela said, reminding herself to always compliment the host.

"Well thank you Gabriela," Mrs. Bolton grinned. "Dinner will be ready in a minute. Troy, your father is in the living room, if you want to take her in there…" Mrs. Bolton's voice drifted off uncertainly.

Troy cleared his throat. "Gabi, do you want to…" Troy drifted off, as his mother had.

Gabriela looked towards the ground. "Sure, let's go."

Troy slowly led Gabriela into the living room.

"Dad?" Troy called. "I have someone here I'd like you to… er… remeet."

But just then, Mrs. Bolton called from the kitchen, "It's ready! Come on into the kitchen!"

And Gabriela was for a few moments saved from seeing Mr. Bolton. Troy led her in the dining room (which was used for special occasions, and Mrs. Bolton considered meeting Troy's girlfriend a very special occasion), where Mrs. Bolton had laid out her favorite china, and even lit candles.

"You have no idea how perfect my mom wants to make this," Troy whispered to Gabriela.

Gabriela smiled.

Mr. Bolton silently entered the room, and took his place at the head of the table. Troy ushered Gabriela to the left side of the table where he took his place closer to his father, and put Gabriela next to him.

He squeezed her hand under the table, and she looked at him and smiled.

Just then, Mrs. Bolton came into the dining room with plates full of food.

"It all smells delicious," Gabriela said.

"Well, thank you Gabriela," Mrs. Bolton said smiling.

Mr. Bolton looked very uncomfortable throughout the whole thing. He still hadn't said a word.

"What did you make mom?" Troy asked.

"Well, we have mashed potatoes, and roast beef. There's green beans also. I wasn't exactly sure what to make…" Mrs. Bolton admitted.

"It really looks delicious Mrs. Bolton," Gabriela said smiling genuinely.

"Thank you," Mrs. Bolton said smiling. Her son's girlfriend really was very polite, and sweet. And her son was happy, which was one of the most important things to Elizabeth Bolton.

After everyone had been served, Mrs. Bolton took her seat on the right side of the table.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you two usually eat for dinner at Gabi's house?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

Troy was heard giving out a distinct groan of delight. "Mom, Gabi's mom makes the best Hispanic food." Troy went on explaining the typical food they ate at Gabriela's house (with lots of pronunciation help from Gabi). "Mom, its seriously the best thing I've ever—"

Gabriela nudged him in the ribs. "Troy! Your mom's food is just as good as my mom's," Gabriela said laughing. "Mrs. Bolton, he doesn't know what he's talking about,"

Troy laughed too. "No, mom, seriously, Mrs. Montez is an awesome cook."

The three laughed. Mr. Bolton remained silent.

"So, tell me Gabriela, how do you like Albuquerque?"

"I really like it Mrs. Bolton, thank you for asking. It's definitely a lot different than Michigan, where I used to live."

Troy rolled his eyes in a joking manner. "Mom, Gabi's a Pistons fan."

Gabriela laughed. "What can I say? We lived in Michigan longer than anywhere else."

Mrs. Bolton laughed, and Gabriela could have sworn she heard Mr. Bolton let out a low chuckle.

The conversation went well from there, talking about the differences between New Mexico and all the other places Gabriela had lived. Gabriela couldn't help but notice, though, that every few seconds, Mrs. Bolton would shoot Mr. Bolton a glare.

Near the end of the meal, Mr. Bolton finally found his voice. He cleared it and said, "Ms. Monte—" After a glare from Troy, "I'm sorry, _Gabriela, _I would just like to apologize. The day we met, I was very upset at Troy. That was no excuse for my outburst towards you, and I apologize."

Gabriela smiled uncomfortably. "It's really all right Mr. Bolton."

Jack Bolton cleared his throat. "No, it's really not. I made assumptions, and I was rude to you. I sincerely apologize."

Gabriela smiled a little more at ease, "Don't even worry about it Mr. Bolton. I forgive you."

Mr. Bolton let out a grateful sigh. "Thank goodness." He thought for a second. "Now what is this business about you being a Pistons fan?" The table laughed at that.

- - -

Gabriela couldn't stop smiling at the end of dinner. Troy's parents were really nice after she got to know them.

Mrs. Bolton looked around, noticing that everyone was done, and said, "Gabriela, I was going to make dessert, but Troy said—"

Troy let out an annoyed grunt, and made a motion for his mom to stop talking.

"Troy, what's going on?" Gabriela asked.

"Well, it's _supposed _to be a surprise." Troy said shooting his mother a look.

Mrs. Bolton winced. "Sorry honey,"

Gabriela smiled at them both, "Well, I still have no idea what's going on, so it's still a surprise Troy."

Troy smiled and got out of his chair. "So we're going to go now, okay mom? Dad?" Both nodded, and Troy pulled Gabriela's chair out for her. "Bye guys, I won't be too late," Troy said, leading Gabriela out the front door.

Troy led Gabriela out to his car, and opened to door for her. "Troy, what is going on?"

Troy grinned. "You'll see."

They drove for a few minutes until Gabriela realized they were almost to the school.

"Troy, why are we going to school?"

"You'll see," Troy said.

When they got there, Troy helped Gabriela out of the car and towards the building. The door was open.

"But how…"

"I have friends on the custodial staff."

Gabriela's mouth just made a small 'o.'

He covered her eyes as he began to lead her somewhere. At first she had no idea where they were headed, until they began to go up the stairs.

When he took his hand off of her eyes, Gabriela was greeted with a beautiful dessert picnic, including candle light.

"Troy what's all this for?"

Troy led her to the picnic blanket. "I wanted to do something special for you. I know how hard it was for you to go meet my parents."

Gabriela smiled. "Thank you," She whispered.

Troy began pulling out the cheesecake his mom had made for this earlier.

Gabriela grinned; Troy knew cheesecake was her favorite.

"Troy, thank you… this is perfect."

Troy smiled. "There's one more thing."

"Yeah?" Gabriela asked uncertainly.

Troy leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. This kiss was short, but complete. It wasn't demanding, or sloppy, but simple and passionate. And then it was over.

"Gabriela Montez, I love you."

Gabriela was almost at a loss for words. "Troy Bolton," she whispered quietly. "I don't know how it happened. But into very short weeks, I fell in love with you too."

Troy kissed her again, and the pulled away and said, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too," She said again.

And with that, they laid down and watched the stars. Together.

That is where our story ends. With a couple who were meant to be, even if it took a little while to find each other.

- - -

**WOW! I never thought it would be so long. I know the last sentence was a little cheesy, but I didn't know how else to end it. I hope you all enjoyed it! This is a oneshot, but the way. No more on the way. But I probably WILL write more stories on HSM. Because I love it that much, lol. Review!**

**Oh, and does anyone know how to suggest a category, so that HSM can get its own section?**

**Love,**

**Monica**


End file.
